Accidents Can Happen
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: naruto is greeted by a mysterious man,and takes him into his house because the man is injured by naruto accidently.was this a wise choice for naruto?. warning yaoi.naru-sasu love.read and review please.i dont own naruto. sasuke does.  .  happily.
1. Shadow

Hello I kinda made this story quickly I hope you like it haha please review on it haha I've noticed that my stories don't get much reviews ^.^' so if you like it I'd pove to hear your comments on it and if tere is errors on it tell me hehe thx - lilium(Alec).

Naruto lay on his windowsill breathing slowly and calmly. Taking in the fresh air slowly dozing off. His face looked peaceful, like he had no care in the world.

"Should you be so unaware of things?" A husky voice spoke out of the darkness. Naruto just squirmed a bit into a more comfortable position. His chest slowly rising and falling to his steady breathing...

"A-are you s-sleeping?" the voice sounded a little annoyed.

"Not no more." Naruto spoke in an angered tone. He opened his eyes halfway and glared. "Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my backyard?" he spoke clearly more annoyed than before.

'Wasn't that just a bit cliché?" the man spoke with a strained laugh in his voice

Naruto looked up to see a small smirk slide across the shadows face. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look at the person but failed when the man stepped away from the light. Naruto jumped off the windowsill and winced as he landed. The freezing snow felt like it was slowly eating away at his skin. He glared up at the shadow trying to forget the pain coursing through his feet.

He was snatched and swept up into the air landing into the shadows arms bridal style.

"P-put me down!" he growled. He could see that the man tilted his head in question.

"Why? It looked like you were freezing so I just helped you." He laughed.

"I-I was fine." Naruto looked away from the shadow and smiled. "I'll scream." He smirked.

"That will get you nowhere." The man laughed nervously. Naruto took a deep breath as if to scream but was cut off by something pressing up against his mouth. 'l-lips!' the thought his eyes widened in astonishment.

He pulled away as much as he could.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do that for-"Naruto was cut off

"I couldn't use my hand seeming how i'm holding you up with both of them so I just used my lips." The man said trying to protect his dignity. Naruto growled and started squirming. Trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"T-teme s-stop!" the shadow spoke trying to control the squirming boy. Before he knew it the boy kicked into the air causing them to both fall over and slam into the ground forcing the unknown man to let out a manly scream in pain. The blonde sat up unharmed seeming how he landed onto the man.

"A-are you okay?" he stuttered in a worried voice. The man winced at Naruto's touch. "kuso." Naruto hissed as he put the man's arm around his shoulder to lift him up.

"I'm taking you into my house, try anything and you will die. My brother is in the room next to mine." He warned as he hoisted the body up and walked into the house.

Naruto lay the boy on his bed and froze staring at the man's face. His skin was pale with a slight rosy colour flushing from the cold. His features were perfect his lips were soft looking his jaw line was the perfect shape and his hair spiked messily some piece falling over his eyes. the onyx eyes that were staring right into Naruto's making the boy snap back to reality and throw back a bit.

"-ou-um—um I." Naruto looked down taking a deep breath and exhaling making it sound like a sigh.

"Um I'll get you something to wear." He spoke making it sound like that's what he was planning to say before.

He lifted himself up and stepped and closed the window. He searched through his cloths mentally smacking himself realizing that he had no cloths to fit the man. They were all tight skinnies and skin tight shirts. And that's the last thing he needed to see the man in right now. The gorgeous man that was laying in his bed at that very moment waiting on him. The blonde blushed at his thoughts. 'I mean waiting to get the cloths' he thought and snickered at his stupidity.

He looked at the shirt that was on him right now. It was the only big shirt that he had. His brother lent it to him one day after Naruto got into. Well problems...

He slid his hand down to the rim of his shirt and slid it over his body exposing himself to the injured boy in his bed.

(Injured Boys P.O.V) (Hehehe you probably know who it is though)

Sasuke looked over to see what the blonde was doing and snapped his head back with a blush across his face. The blonde was half naked. It was dark in the room but the moon shone on the boy's body accenting it. His body was toned. It looked like it was sculpted by angels. The man snapped out of thought as the blonde walked towards him.

"here." Was all the boy said as the blonde threw the cloths on him. The dark haired boy tried to get up so he could put the cloths on himself but failed and grunted as he fell back. The blonde whipped his head back towards him and ran over lifting him up slowly.

"I'll help you." The blonde said as he started sliding his hand around to the boy's chest gripping onto the shirt and pulling it up. "I'm Sasuke." He said making the blonde jump at the silence breaker.

"Um i'm Naruto." He spoke softly making sure he didn't wake his brother up.

Sasuke blushed as the blonde slid his hand up his shirt. Making him breathless knowing that Naruto did not mean to do so. His eyes were covered by the cloth being pulled over his head squinting his eyes as the cloth was pulled off. His back was up against Naruto's chest seeming how Naruto was holding him up that way. He took a deep breath trying to regain his thoughts. Naruto pulled the first arm through the sleeve of the white shirt and slowly slid the other one through the other sleeve carefully.

Sasuke winced as a pain shot through his arm and bit his lip trying not to make a sound. He looked at his arm sadly. His wrist was sprained. But he was careful not to let the blonde know Naruto lay him back down slowly trying to be as careful as he could with Sasuke's fragile body. Sasuke watched as the boy crawled around his bed climbing by Sasuke's legs.

His eyes shot wide open as the boy slid his hands to Sasuke's belt. "w-wh-what do you think y-you are doing." Sasuke whispered. The blonde smiled. "Well I can't leave you in these pants. Their soaked." Naruto explained as he pointed to the soaking pants. Sasuke relaxed a bit. He nodded showing Naruto that he understood as the blonde reached out and unlinked Sasuke's belt.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as a whole bunch of dirty thoughts rushed through his head causing a blush to swipe across his face. The blush getting redder each though that hit him.

'Naruto taking his belt off and groping him making him moan as the blonde slid his hand down Sasuke's pants making him gasp as the cold hands started rubbing' but that wasn't even close to the worst thought.

Sasuke squinted, trying to fight off the thoughts panting a bit but making his pants sow down to normal breathing he looked down at the blonde boy who had a funny expression on his face. Sasuke laughed nervously. Naruto slid his hands up to Sasuke's thighs pulling the pants down a bit from there making sure that he didn't pull off Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke was watching the blonde as he tensed when the boy pulled Sasuke's pants all the way down. His mouth was wide open and his eyes looked astonished.


	2. Meet          sasuke?

Sasuke froze at Naruto's astonished expression. A blush spread across his face he didn't feel turned on but the expression that Naruto wore told him different. There was a long pause. Naruto curled his tongue as if he was going to say something. It came out as a mumble at first but then Sasuke heard it the second time.

"Sp-SPONGEBOB!" Naruto wailed as he let out a burst of laughter.

A rush of relief swept through Sasuke. He would rather be embarrassed for wearing sponge bob boxers than getting caught with a hard on.

Sasuke laughed anxiously. "Ha-ha yeah. Uh I. like sponge bob?" he spoke.

Naruto laughed hysterically. "You know that is a disgusting show?"

Sasuke shook his head unknowing of what Naruto meant.

"Why do you think that 'the crusty crab is in bikini bottom?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke's smile dropped. He had an expression on his face as if he just figured out that Santa wasn't real. "You. Totally ruined sponge bob for me." Sasuke laughed.

"Ha-ha sorry. I had to. You had the same expression that I did when my brother told me."

At that moment there was a knock at Naruto's bedroom door. Sasuke looked at Naruto with the same worried face as the blonde. The blonde jumped up and threw all of the blankets that he could over Sasuke to make it look as if it was just a lump of blankets. He patted the lump and got up with a "shh" that was directed quietly to Sasuke.

(Naruto's point of view.)

Naruto rushed to the door and unlocked it slowly turning the knob. He opened the door cautiously. Making sure that his brother couldn't see too much in the room.

"Who the hell are you talking to? I'm telling you right now that I do not like wakening up to you screaming sponge bob."

Naruto got the dirty hint about it and felt embarrassed that his brother said that in front of Sasuke. A blush creepy up his cheeks as he shook his head.

"That's fucking gross bro. I can't believe that you would say that. I was. Watching a movie and the. Well. Never mind. What do you want." Naruto questioned.

"That doesn't help. The cut of the conversation. And I was just wondering what you screaming was about. And now wondering who you were talking to." He demanded.

Naruto froze. 'Did he hear the reply?' he thought to himself. "Bro I think you're screwed. I wasn't talking to anybody."

"What do you mean? You said something about bikini bottom and something."

"o-oh I just. Uh. I remembered the joke you told me."

His brother rolled his eyes. I have to work tomorrow. No more screaming okay?" he scolded

Naruto nodded and closed the door and flicked the lock walking over to the bed. He lifted the blankets to see Sasuke half naked. He forgot to put the pants on.

"Do you just want to stay in your boxers?" he questioned.

Sasuke nodded his head and slithered over to the edge of the bed gesturing Naruto to lie down on the one side.

"I think I should sleep on the floor." He informed.

Sasuke reached up with his good arm and pulled Naruto down next to him. For Naruto it felt awkward for a bit but he relaxed when Sasuke reassured him that he wouldn't rape him. All Naruto did was laugh uneasily. He wanted to know why the boy was here but he didn't want to pester him right now. He is the reason why Sasuke is hurt. In a way it kind of upset him that he would leave tomorrow. When Deidara is at work of course. He loved that his brother worked. The silence that ran through the house. So peaceful.

Naruto was thrown out of thought when he felt a nudge at his arm. He looked over to see Sasuke cutely nuzzled up to him. He blushed a bit but stayed still. Being cautious not to wake the sleeping boy.

(Next morning)

Naruto woke up with an empty feeling he looked next to him to find an empty dent in the bed. 'Was it even real? Was Sasuke here?' he thought to himself. The blonde looked around for proof that the raven haired boy was really there last night. He looked to the side of his bed to see his shirt folded up with a note on it. Naruto rose and grabbed the note and began to read it. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for startling you last night and also sorry that I let without a word. See yah around Blondie.-Sasuke " Naruto blushed at the last sentence and placed the piece of paper on the edge of his dresser he picked up his shirt and was about to toss it in the laundry hamper but hesitated as a waft of it swept up to his nose.

The scent was of him. It wasn't musky at all. Naruto could tell that it was no type of cologne. This scent was a natural one. It was a mix of vanilla and lavender. He laughed at the girly-ness of it. But with thinking of the man that wore the scent it wasn't girly at all. It was almost manly and soothing at the same time. He pulled the shirt over his head and swept his arms through the holes. He lifted the neckline to his nose and smiled as he walked out of his room.

The floor sent a chill up his spine as the warmth of the shirt ran out. His brother always does this. It's either when he goes to work he turns the heat all the way up or all the way down. And obviously today was a cold one. He rolled his eyes as he reached for the sweater on the couch. He turned the dial up a bit and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to close it empty handed. It seemed to be a habit of his. He would always go to the fridge knowing that there is no food in it. But five minutes later he would go back. Practically thinking that food would magically appear in the fridge. It never did.

He sighed from annoyance as the phone rang.

"Hello?" his angered voice was caught on by the person on the other end of the phone

"Well who pissed in your chips?" the voice chuckled

"Dei what do you want? And where the hell are the cornflakes?" Naruto growled

"Good afternoon to you too little brother. And I ate them. Tough love eh?" he laughed at the growl that he received from his brother.

"What do you want ass hole?" Naruto spoke, even more annoyed

"Well I was just going to say if you go out today I want you back home by eight o-clock." Deidara ordered.

"Why the hell should I be? I was going to go-"

"I don't care what you were going to do. I said that I want you home by eight." He commanded

Naruto glared at nothing but knowing that his brother took the silence as a hint. "Yes mom." He sneered as he slammed the phone down on the hook.

Might as well stay here and do nothing' he thought to himself as he made his way to his room. He lay down on his bed and turned the TV on. Not long after he picked a show he fell fast asleep. Only to wake up by a bellow of his name.

"Wake the hell up and get your ass out here." His brother yelled

Naruto growled and shot up from his bed throwing his feet over the edge slamming them onto the floor in anger. He walked out of his room only to stop halfway down the hall. There were faint voices coming from the kitchen. Family? Friends? Random hooker Dei brought in? He laughed at the thought as he proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. He turned the corner to see two men one with long hair that was lazily tied back into a pony tail. And the others was. Like a chickens ass.

"Sasuke?" he whispered

* * *

well thats the second chapter. hope you liked it. review please. keeps me motivated reading your thoughts. love yah ^.^ alec


	3. Secrets Out

"Naruto! There you are. Id like you to meet someone." Deidara informed. Naruto slowly made his way to the dining room analyzing the kids' hair. He wanted to see the raven haired mans face. To know if it was Sasuke.

"This is Itachi, the guy that I work with." he acquainted as Itachi leaned forward and reached out for Naruto's hand to shake it. Naruto looked at the older mans hand and smiled politely accepting his gesture. Deidara continued. "And this is his little brother" he said as the kid turned around with a slight smile sliding across his face. "I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." He stated. Naruto's eyes widened as a rush of thoughts ran through his mind.

"Well Itachi is coming here to drop him off. He is going on a business trip for a few months. So he needs someone to see through that Sasuke stays out of trouble." He briefed. Naruto was frozen he was still processing the fact that Sasuke was in his house, again, And going to stay... for 'a few months'.

"In about a month I will have to accompany him in that trip so it will be just you guys in the house. I trust that you will keep in line Naruto."

Naruto made a face at his brothers' well-picked speech. He made himself sound so professional. The blonde chuckled at the thought but then froze as the words that his brother said began to sink in. "pardon me?" he questioned while sitting in the chair across the table from his brother.

"I will be going on the trip with him in about a month... or sooner. And you will be the two here. Please Naruto no screwing around. I'm going to leave money for groceries and stuff with a little extra for other things." The elder blonde told the younger. Sasuke just looked over at Naruto and smiled. When nobody was looking he slowly lifted his finger to his lips in motion of a secret that must be kept. Naruto lowered his head in thought.

'I could barely keep my hands off him when I seen him last night. How am I going to last two months? Let alone a month alone with him...' he thought as he sighed.

"Oh and Naruto. I'm sorry to say... but you're going to have to give up your room for a while." Deidara stated. "w-what! Why? This was your idea! You should let him use your room! This…" "Naruto. Please. Just for a month and then you can use my room. Or he can." He pointed out.

"Do you know how uncomfortable that couch is? I'm not going to sleep on it!" he argued. Totally forgetting that Sasuke and Itachi were sitting right there. "Suck it up then. Sleep on the floor. Be a man!" Deidara laughed making it seem like this was all a game to him.

Naruto however was not laughing but making a snarky face towards his brother. Itachi started to chuckle. "I have an idea that will solve this room problem." He spoke up. Everybody in the room turned their heads towards him eager to hear the idea. Itachi gave a sly smile. "Share a bed." He laughed. They all caught their breaths and coughed. "Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Deidara and Naruto said in unison.

Itachi laughed. "Just an idea. Don't need to take it to heart. How about you just share the room. Just make a little bed with blankets or something." He insisted.

Deidara nodded while standing up. "Okay. Well it's settled. Naruto you go make the bed and I'll see Itachi to the door." Deidara insisted. Naruto stood up and gestured Sasuke to follow him. Walking towards his room Naruto felt a tug on his shirt gesturing him to stop.

Naruto and Sasuke peeked through the window to see an un-forgetful sight. Deidara had thrown his arms around the dark haired man and kissed him passionately. Sasuke and Naruto stood there jaw-dropped in astonishment.

Deidara pulled away from the man and walked towards the door. The two younger teens jumped up and booked it to Naruto's room slamming the door.

"My brothers…. Gay?" they spoke in unison. Naruto shook it off.

"Okay that set aside for now. You have some explaining to do." He spoke while he pulled the blankets out of his closet.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay….."

thank you for reading. please review and fav if you liked it ^.^ hope you did. will be updateing soon ^.^


	4. Awkward

(Naruto P.O.V)

"Pass me some more blankets." The blonde ordered Sasuke while straightening out the quilt that lay on the floor. He swept his hand across the surface of the quilt flattening it to the ground. Sasuke gave him an odd look and threw the other blankets on Naruto and turned to grab the pillows. "What the hell?" Naruto growled as he threw the blankets off himself revealing an angered look on his face.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"Aw come on Naruto. I'm just fooling around. Calm down." Sasuke sneered and placed the pillows on the floor. He gripped onto the edge of the heap of blankets and whipped them into the air. Causing the blankets to partly straighten out in the air and lay on top of the thick quilt. Partly skimming Naruto's hair, ruffling it into a new style that suited the blonde, with the stance that he was in right now. He was sitting on his legs with his arms lazily placed along his thigh his eyes gave a tired look with bags under them.

Sasuke wondered if the blonde noticed that he was wearing the shirt that Sasuke had worn last night. The corner of the shirt was slid halfway down his shoulder revealing the tip of a tattoo. Sasuke tilted his head and kept on looking at the blonde noticing that the shirt was basically all he was wearing, well that and boxers but the shirt was so long that it covered the rim of his boxers. The raven haired boy blushed and whipped his head in the other direction hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice the red streak across his face.

He threw the pillows onto the newly made bed and sighed. The blonde laughed and pushed himself off the floor and walked to his closet to pull some pants over his legs. The raven haired boy bit his lip in worry that Naruto noticed him staring, he was yanked out of his thoughts when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and gestured to the door. "Here i'll show you around." He said as he pulled him out of the room. Showing him around the house. Sasuke looked around to see light baby blue paint spread across the walls, unmatched with wooden furniture placed around the room. The couch was velvet looking with a soft mix of purple black and blue.

Sasuke squinted at the choices of the colors in the house while running his hand through his hair and sighing. Naruto laughed noticing the reaction on Sasuke's face. "My mom gave us everything she didn't need, just so we had a handle on our own house." He laughed and proceeded to the kitchen.

Deidara was sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork for his job not paying any mind to the two of them. Sasuke looked down watching his feet as he walked. He came to Naruto's house to see what he was like. To see if he could handle being with the brat while his brother went on his business trip. That brat ended up injuring him and quite frankly he was kind of annoying. But on the other hand he had a sexy appeal.

He threw the thoughts out of his head and sat on the couch.

"Got any movies?" he asked as he leant back into the couch and put his feet on the table kicking a glass to the side, practically making himself at home. Naruto walked over to a wooden stand and slid a compartment open revealing at least three hundred DVD's. He slid over to the other sliding door and opened it to see a flat screen television. Sasuke sat there jaw-dropped. Naruto's brother didn't seem to be the type of person to get a lot of money. Itachi didn't even make much. He got up and scratched his head peering at the DVD's to make a selection. Picking out 'speed' he slid it in the player and plunged into the couch again. Naruto smiled.

"Well i'm still tired so i'm going to sleep for a bit." He stated before leaving the room.

(Naruto P.O.V)

Naruto stalked into his room and closed the door behind him. Sighing , he walked over to his bed and plopped down raising his arms and placing his hands behind his head recognizing his thoughts. 'Why is Sasuke acting like nothing happened,. I get it in front of my brother but we were in my room long enough for him to bring it up. But he didn't. And what the hell happened to his wounds? He's acting like nothing happened. Maybe he has a twin…. With the same name…. yeah that's it.' Naruto nodded to himself and chuckled at his stupidity. He shook his head and rolled over to his side. Curling up into his blankets. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

(Two hours later)

Naruto woke up to the usual sight of his room. Looking to the bottom of his bed to see a TV perched on the edge of a beige dresser. He heard the sound of his computer running next to the TV. He groaned and rolled over on his bed covering his head with the pillow trying to muffle the annoyance. He threw the pillow to the bottom of his bed hating that it didn't block the sound. The blonde turned over in his bed and looked at his wall full of posters. Anime, band posters, movie posters all filled the wall. Top to bottom.

Naruto slid his legs over the edge of his bed making the first move to get up. He squirmed in his bed hating the feeling of falling asleep in jeans. He stood up and made his way to the living-room only to get stopped by his brother with an odd look on his face. One eyebrow rose as a sly smirk slid across his face.

"Sasuke is sleeping on the couch why?" he questioned. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and yawned.

"I'll go wake him up and let him sleep in my bed. Sorry. I just needed to sleep a bit." He stated.

"Well. Okay i'm going to the bar for a bit with the guys. I'll be back late so make Sasuke and yourself dinner and .. Yeah…" Deidara said oddly. He picked up his jacket and walked out the door.

Naruto proceeded towards the living-room only to see the raven haired boy lying on the couch peacefully. Naruto smiled at the sight and lent down and slid his arms underneath the boys' body lifting him into his arms and walking to his room. He stumbled a bit over the pillows on the floor but managed to keep his balance as he placed Sasuke onto the bed.

He straightened his posture and turned around to lie on the bed that was made on the floor. He was stopped by a light tug on his shirt. He was about to turn and look at the boy in his bed but the tug turned into a pull and Naruto fell into his bed right next to Sasuke. Naruto smiled and when he rolled over to look at Sasuke he was disappointed to see the boy had also rolled over facing the opposite direction of him. Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head and grabbed a-hold of the blankets that lay at his feet and pulled them up leaning in the usual position that he does when he sleeps.

Curled up into a ball. He didn't realize how much of the bed that he took up when he did so, until he ended up nudging Sasuke, Naruto's muscles tensed as he felt Sasuke roll over. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows thinking that if he couldn't see Sasuke then Sasuke couldn't see him. He heard a sophisticated laugh which released a lot of tension and he relaxed. Slowly fluttering his eyes open. All he could see was Sasuke's hand reaching out for him slowly caressing his cheek.

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter turned out long and boring because nothing really happened. But I promise that the next one will be better and I will upload sooner.. School sucks and is getting in the way of my stories -.-'… anyway the next chapter will get more into everything. Thank you for reading. Review please. All the opinions you guys give me keep me motivated ^.^ love yall- Alec (Lilium)


End file.
